


Госпожа Гидра

by Lady_Di



Series: Чужое небо [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Di/pseuds/Lady_Di
Summary: «Солдатик, ну пожалуйста, ляг, - хотелось ей повторять заученные давным-давно монологи, обращенные к безымянному в то время пленному. - Тебя никто не тронет. Никто не ударит. Пожалуйста, перевернись на живот. Они ушли, видишь? Посмотри. У меня ничего нет. Я не стану ничего тебе колоть».





	

Карпов впервые назвал ее Черной Вдовой в 1946-ом. Иногда он вносил понятное на тот момент лишь ему одному уточнение – Вдова Солдата. Спустя двадцать шесть лет, со смертью Золы и сменой руководства изменилось и ее имя. Лукин негласно закрепил за ней прозвище Госпожа Гидра, которое, в конце концов, стало ее сущностью, в полной мере олицетворяющей то, чем она являлась – мозгом для величайшей террористической организации всех времен, правящим сотнями и тысячами неустанно отрастающих голов.  
  
Фаворитка Сталина – Дарья Савко, создатель проекта «Зимний Солдат», агент спецподразделения КГБ «Департамент Х» – доктор Диана Хартманн, первая в истории мировой разведки Черная Вдова, обезличенный призрак кремлевской подземки и, наконец, Госпожа Гидра. Определяющие ее биографию, все как один, фальшивые имена и клички, наряду с дюжиной прочих, оставшихся в тени и пыли на страницах неизвестной истории.  
  
Девочка с типичной арийской внешностью, однажды загоревшаяся целью отомстить виновным за смерть отца и смешение его имени с грязью. Девушка, сознательно отрекшаяся от имени, данного при рождении, от страны, в которой выросла, в конце концов, превратившаяся в марионетку в руках всех тех, кому клялась неустанно мстить. Роковая женщина, идущая по головам живых и трупам безжалостно убитых. Влюбившая в себя инструмент достижения цели. Влюбившаяся без памяти в собственный проект. Дочь ученого, отдавшего жизнь за веру в хороших людей. Любовница солдата, отдавшего жизнь за свою Родину. Вдова, погубившая и одного, и второго, и еще многих других мужчин, с которыми так или иначе пересеклась ее судьба. Фройляйн Эрскин.  
  
\- Госпожа Гидра!  
  
\- Хайль ГИДРА!  
  
Звучало ревом тысячи голосов, резонирующим в черепе, вибрирующим в костях и мышцах, выламывающим, выкручивающим, вырывающим надсадный крик из разодранного горла. Вскинувшись на измятом подобии постели, она вгляделась в полумрак обезумевшим взглядом, выискивая несуществующую, но слишком реальную для всех ее чувств угрозу.  
  
Темной и мощной грудой мышц, словно утес в волнах штормового океана, на краю еще одной импровизированной койки из старого матраса и сваленного в одну большую кучу тряпья, сидел тот самый Солдат. Его бионическая рука отбрасывала в пространство зловещие блики. Он ничего не говорил, сидел так неподвижно, что лишь по его сгорбленной позе можно было судить, что он не спал. Сидел, обреченно уронив на руки тяжелую голову, и молчал. Слышал, слушал, видел, но молчал и ничего не делал. Сам не спал и не будил.  
  
\- Прости… - выхрипела она в темноту, борясь с желанием включить единственную тусклую лампочку и убедиться, что ей не кажется, что он действительно сидит в том углу, что он жив и что это именно он, а не очередной безымянный, так или иначе прошедший через ее руки, давным-давно превратившиеся в ядовитые щупальца под стать прозвищу. – Я не хотела тебя разбу…  
  
Она не договорила, а он никак не отреагировал на ее попытку, продолжив правдоподобно изображать посмертный памятник самому себе.  
  
Свет остался погашенным, терзаемые ветром ветки кустарника зловеще скребли по стеклу с обратной стороны единственного окна, в ночной тишине особенно громко. Ее сотрясала мелкая дрожь. В попытке укрыться от воображаемого холода она сильнее укуталась в покрывало и поджала ноги к животу. Мужская фигура в поле ее зрения оставалась недвижима. Спустя пять минут, спустя десять тоже. Через полчаса это могло бы стать поводом для тревоги, но она владела ситуацией слишком хорошо, чтобы знать, что приблизиться к нему без его позволения она не имеет права. Он не позволял. И только тени, созданные ветвями на стекле, время от времени смещались, сдвигая блики на металлической руке. Он не издавал никаких звуков, кроме размеренного дыхания, настолько ровного, словно он практиковал дыхательные упражнения.   
  
\- Джеймс… - она зовет его по имени, тихо, вкрадчиво. В памяти тут же ребром встает осколок воспоминания, его голосом вторящий: «Баки. Я Баки, не Джеймс», - и она вздрагивает, съеживаясь сильнее.  
  
Едва заметной в темноте дрожью на зов откликается его тело, подсвеченные бликами участки обнаженной спины покрываются мурашками, и он скованно ведет левым плечом, отчего пластины его левой руки шелестят в тишине раздражающе громко. Он вновь замирает в этом полудвижении, и воздух вырывается из его легких тихим, в тон механизму руки, свистом. Полуболью, задушенным чувством.  
  
Больше всего на свете ей хочется натянуть покрывало на голову, сцепить зубами подушку и орать до забытья: от всепоглощающего чувства вины, от ненависти к самой себе, от страха, боли, загнанности в угол, безысходности и не унимающихся воплей в раскалывающейся голове. Еще лучше – дотянуться рукой до спрятанного под подушкой девятимиллиметрового, облизать с наслаждением дуло и с мыслью об избавлении пустить себе пулю.  
  
В итоге она не делает ни первого, ни второго. Преодолевая оцепенение холода, встает и, переступая через горы сваленных вещей и снаряжение, идет на когда-то давно существующую в этой хибаре кухню, где порядка ничуть не больше, в темноте, на ощупь открывает чудом работающий холодильник и не глядя достает оттуда бутылку. Она греет металлическую кружку, которая, как и она сама, родом из советских времен, на остывших углях камина, в котором давным-давно погас огонь. Она вслепую ищет в сумке с медикаментами баночку от аспирина, в которой, кажется, оставалось немного сахара, и ссыпает измельченный рафинад в едва подогретое молоко.  
  
Она возвращается в комнату, где застает солдата все таким же неподвижно сидящим, как будто насильно фиксированным в одной позе.   
  
«Баки, - ей хочется звать. – Баки, где болит? Баки, они тебя не найдут. Баки, пожалуйста… Я так виновата… Я не хотела, Баки… - она упала бы перед ним на колени и умоляла о прощении или подставилась бы добровольно под карающую мощь его бионической руки, если только это изменило бы хоть что-нибудь в текущем положении вещей. Для него, для нее, для всех, кто страдал и умер по их вине. – Баки-Баки-Баки…»  
  
В несвойственной для армейской выучки манере она намерено громко шлепает босыми ногами по скрипучим половицам и пальцами стучит по кружке, предупреждая его о своем приближении.   
  
\- Джеймс… - она зовет чуть более настойчиво, но он ничем не выдает, что слышит, и ей ничего не остается, кроме как приготовиться к удару. Он не нападает. Она обходит его и опасливо опускается на корточки точно напротив темной завесы волос, впутанных в немилосердно вжимающиеся в голову пальцы. Бионика угрожающе гудит в тишине, наталкивая на неутешительную мысль, что еще чуть-чуть – и он собственной рукой снимет себе скальп. – Джеймс, пожалуйста…  
  
Она не ждет, что он отреагирует, но в этот раз он именно это и делает – механически-медленно отнимает лицо от ладоней. В темноте выражение не читаемо, но его выдает дыхание – хриплое с присвистом, влажное. Когда-то давно, когда ему было плохо также, как сейчас, она обнимала его, прижимала к себе и долго-долго гладила по спине, по волосам… Когда-то давно он давался, он шел к ласке, он ей доверял. Знать, чем окупилось его доверие, было для нее невыносимо. Молоко плескалось о стенки кружки в немилосердно трясущейся руке, грозя пролиться.  
  
\- Выпей, - просит она, и голос дрожит от эмоций. – Тебе нужно.  
  
Баки, словно в ответ на дрожь ее голоса, громко клацает зубами. Раз, другой, а затем он перестает сдерживаться и крупно вздрагивает всем телом, руша стылую неподвижность.  
  
Последние пару дней единственным, что он ел, не считая горстей таблеток, была глюкоза. И вода. Не то, чтобы скрываясь с едва живым солдатом в глуши цивилизации от всех и вся, у нее было так уж много возможностей подумать о съестных запасах, но факт оставался фактом – мужчина весом под сотню, с ускоренным метаболизмом и регенерацией, голодал. И это было нехорошо. Если в их вынужденном положении вообще имелось хоть что-то хорошее.  
  
Баки не взял кружку. Только посмотрел, и ей не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, куда именно.  
  
У нее задрожали губы и по щекам покатились совершенно бесполезные слезы.  
  
\- Мне было плохо. Я не мог уснуть, и ты приносила мне теплое молоко, - Баки озвучил так, словно процитировал по памяти заученный наизусть, кем-то написанный текст. – Не знаю, вели ли об этом записи и читал ли их Пирс, но он, сука, основал на этом свой собственный блядский ритуал… - ровный голос дрогнул, в одно мгновение переполненный ненавистью и злобой. – Солдат плевать хотел на все это, у него не было моей памяти, а у меня его есть, и я…  
  
Откровение оборвалось на середине. Снова повисла тишина, в которой обостренному слуху вполне могло быть доступно, как безудержные слезы, срываясь с ее подбородка, мелкими каплями падали на пыльный стылый пол.  
  
Она колола его, и он молчал о том, что помнит, она промывала его раны и поила с руки, и он ничего не сказал. Не видя и не пробуя содержимого кружки, он вспомнил молоко. Спустя бесконечные семьдесят лет.  
  
\- Я не мог заснуть. Охрану жутко донимала собственная невозможность поспать, и тогда они звали тебя. Ты приносила молоко и… и книжку. Какую-то русскую-народную нелепицу.  
  
Она слышала все, о чем он говорил, не могла не слышать, хотя уже давно стекла по сырой стене на пол, ослепнув от слез и задыхаясь в беззвучных рыданиях.  
  
\- Меня от еды выворачивало. Особенно поначалу. И ты примешивала к молоку мед, а чтобы я зубами не колотился о край, ты кусок капельной трубки приноровилась опускать в кружку вместо соломинки. Не знаю, что они с тобой делали, и как работает эта чудовищная штука в твоей голове, но…Ты это помнишь?   
  
\- Джеймс, я сделала это с тобой, - слезы кончились, оставив после себя тупую пульсацию фактов. - Добровольно, а не по чьему-то приказу. Вот, что я помню.  
  
Баки словно вовсе ее не услышал.  
  
\- У меня спина болела. Из-за руки, - раздался звук, похожий на скрежет – Баки небрежно поскреб металлическое плечо. - После ломок особенно сильно. Ты спрашивала, болит ли что-то, я ничего не говорил, а однажды ты просто велела мне перевернуться на живот. У койки стояла охрана с автоматами. Я думал, стрелять станут или удары прикладами отрабатывать, но ты выставила их за дверь. Всегда выставляла, когда приходила.  
  
Он договорил, дрожь зубов наслоилась на шелест пластин, когда Баки обеими руками обхватил тело поперек, словно пытаясь согреться или защититься, или уменьшить боль, заняв в пространстве меньшую площадь.  
  
Раненый, голодный, замерзший, усталый. За неполные десять минут в пересчете на количество слов он сказал ей больше, чем за последние несколько дней, включая н сам момент их встречи впервые с роковых событий 46-го. И были это ни разу не обвинения, которых она ожидала.  
  
\- Джей… Баки… - имя кинжалом встало поперек горла, цеплялось о зубы, путало мысли.   
  
«Солдатик, ну пожалуйста, ляг, - хотелось ей повторять заученные давным-давно монологи, обращенные к безымянному в то время пленному. - Тебя никто не тронет. Никто не ударит. Пожалуйста, перевернись на живот. Они ушли, видишь? Посмотри. У меня ничего нет. Я не стану ничего тебе колоть».  
  
В первый день солдат так и не перевернулся. На следующий день лежал камнем, который расслабить было все равно, что раздробить гранит. Еще через несколько дней он сам подался к руке, нерешительно, словно дикий зверь, позволил пальцам единожды огладить литые мышцы.  
  
Солдат, вспомнивший свое имя – Баки – переворачивался всегда. Он знал, что за просьбой «Перевернись» его ждало облегчение, а не пытка, он доверял, слепо тычась лицом в подушку и подставляя измученную тяжестью протеза спину теплу умелых рук.  
  
\- Баки, пожалуйста, ляг, - она шепчет чужим голосом наивной девчонки из далекого 45-го, проваливаясь в собственные же воспоминания. И Баки подчиняется на удивление легко, быстрее себя самого семидесяти летней давности. – Здесь никого нет…  
  
«Здесь пустошь на километры вокруг. Нас здесь не найдут. Тебя больше не станут искать…» - где-то в куче израсходованного на перевязки тряпья, в не стертой до конца крови еще валялся вырезанный крошечный «жучок», от которого у Баки еще не сошел до конца кровавый рубец, тянущийся припухшей вертикалью от шеи к затылку.  
  
Баки юлозит по матрасу и перекатывается на живот, словно и не было этих семи десятилетий, словно не нарекал ее в насмешку Карпов Вдовой Солдата, а Лукин не отождествил с ГИДРой. Баки замирает и стонет едва слышно в отсыревшую подушку, когда впервые за семьдесят лет позволяет чужим рукам коснуться спины, огладить уязвимую, чувствительную границу перехода. У Солдата не болела спина, у него вообще ничего никогда не болело, и не волновало это никогда и никого. У Баки вне режима Солдата случались особенно плохие дни, как две прошедшие недели, когда болело всё и очень сильно. Болела шея, после того, как в ней побывал охотничий нож, болело левое плечо, а за ним вся левая сторона тела от того, как яростно он отбивался от ищеек ГИДРы, раскалывалась на множество мелких осколков голова от того, что ему снова почти прожарили током мозги. Баки было больно, ему было страшно и он почти не пытался это скрывать. Поэтому он покорно перевернулся, поэтому подставлялся под неожиданную ласку, поэтому сам искал телесного контакта.  
  
Он устал быть один.  
  
Солдату было все равно на окружение, если это не мешало или не способствовало выполнению миссии, Солдат не нуждался в контакте с людьми, его программой это было не предусмотрено. После битвы на геликарриере и смерти Пирса Баки избегал людей, чтобы выжить самому и не навлечь опасность на невинных. Но он так устал… Когда собственное тело предает, без предупреждения швыряя в мрачное бессознательное, одному плохо, одному страшно, одному больно. Поэтому Баки доверчиво подставил спину, поэтому зажмурился, пытаясь насильно воскресить в памяти поврежденные образы. Он помнил холодный 45-ый год. Он помнил его слишком хорошо.  
  
У него болела спина, и вместо того, чтобы закармливать его обезболивающими или морозить в криогене, она делала ему массаж, поила теплым молоком и читала сказки. Поэтому Баки помнил 45-ый почти также хорошо, как Стива.  
  
Вот только Стив совсем недавно предотвратил конец света, не дав городу улететь в космос. Ему не сдались проблемы ГИДРы, которые Баки, несомненно, навлек бы, если бы пришел к Стиву. Он не пришел. А она к нему пришла, она… за ним пришла, совсем как тогда, чтобы забрать его из цепких щупалец. Она лечила его и поила молоком, она была рядом с ним.  
  
Баки трудно было примириться с мыслью, что ему все это не снится, поэтому сначала он пытался игнорировать. Думал, что крики с соседнего подобия кровати скоро утихнут, и он проснется в какой-нибудь камере или сразу в кресле для обнулений, отплевываясь от ледяной воды, которую на него выльют, чтобы привести в сознание. Он пытался отрицать, потому что видел, ну или верил, что видел, как ее убивали, самим фактом ее смерти загоняя в его подкорку одно из кодовых слов. Баки пытался изо всех сил не купиться на подлый обман, но это было так сложно… так невыносимо тяжело и нестерпимо больно.  
  
В заброшенном доме в богом забытом нигде, обследовать которое Баки пока физически не мог себе позволить, было холодно и сыро, матрас весь пропах плесенью, снаружи голодным волком-одиночкой выл ветер, и снилось ему совсем не то, что могло бы помочь согреться. Раздельно спать в таких условиях согласно элементарным законам выживания было противопоказано, но она не шла к нему, а он не звал. И не смел напроситься. Хотя первый раз, когда они оказались в одной постели, случился семьдесят лет назад именно по такой причине: Баки замерз, и самым быстрым способом его согреть было поделиться теплом тела.  
  
Они спали вместе и делились не только теплом, это Баки помнил особенно хорошо, невзирая на все попытки забыть.  
  
Вот сейчас она сидела рядом, живая, и Баки так хотелось, чтобы все случилось, как в 45-ом.  
  
Она убирает руки, чувствуя его напряжение, и он, пользуясь моментом, перекатывается на спину, чтобы видеть темный силуэт на краю матраса. Ничего не объясняя, он просто хватает ее за руку и с силой тянет на себя, роняет себе на грудь так, что ее выпирающая ключица в ночной тишине громко ударяется о металл протеза.  
  
В темноте детали внешности скрывались, взгляда было не прочесть, и какое-то время она пролежала на нем в немом шоке, ощущая теплоту близкого дыхания. Потом ее настигли последствия кошмара, события последних недель и всех семидесяти лет ада, и она вскинулась, предплечьем зажав его шею.  
  
\- Зачем ты вернулся!? – она кричит на пределе легких ему прямо в лицо. – Ты должен был спастись тогда! Обязан был! У тебя был шанс! – она седлает его и свободной рукой как попало бьет по груди. – Ты должен был бежать! Бежать и не оглядываться! – она бьет снова и снова, в какой-то момент попадает по металлу, от чего удар возвращается отдачей, но ей все равно, и онемевшей рукой она продолжает бездумно колотить его грудь. – Ты сукин сын! – удар. - У тебя! – удар. - Был! – удар. - Шанс! – на очередном замахе он ставит блок левой, и ее предплечье сжимается в тисках металлических пальцев. Она кричит от ярости и боли, пытается ударить другой рукой, но и ее Барнс умело блокирует. Она брыкается на нем еще какое-то время, рыча на каждое движение, как загнанная в ловушку львица, потом гортанные рыки становятся всхлипами, в которых через раз слышны ядовитые оскорбления на русском, затем всхлипы превращаются в тихий плач, и она бессильно падает Баки на грудь.  
  
На одно ничтожно короткое мгновение Барнсу странно осознавать, что кто-то еще в новом столетии способен испытывать схожую с его боль, но потом он вспоминает, что они ровесники, и все само собой встает на места.  
  
Баки обнимает дрожащее тело, сильнее прижимаясь кожа к коже в попытке разделить на двоих живое тепло. Баки гладит короткие волосы. Баки натыкается пальцами живой руки на шрамы от импланта на спине и вслепую изучает их чудовищный рисунок, на краю сознания спрашивая себя: а болят ли они? Баки ткнется губами ей куда-то во влажный висок и целует разгоряченную кожу, нашептывая абсолютную бессмыслицу на невоспроизводимой смеси языков.  
  
Он вспоминает, что она кричала во сне, перебирает услышанное и осмысливает значение, после чего зовет ее по имени. Не псевдонимами и кличками, даже не тем именем, которое она выбрала для себя сама, пока еще имела на это право – он зовет ее настоящим, единственно правильным именем, которое, вполне возможно, семьдесят лет спустя знал лишь он один.  
  
\- Эсма, - шепчет Баки и не ждет ответа. – Эсма… - повторяет он, катая запретное имя на языке царапая буквами небо, пока, в конце концов, не решается использовать то, что невольно подслушал: - Ты моя Вдова. Ты Гидра, пленившая мой разум. Но лишь мой. И я лишь твой Солдат. И пусть от этого факта каждый из тех, кому мы не достались, перевернется в гробу. Пусть они сорвут себе глотки, пытаясь добиться справедливости у могильных червей.  
  
Она молчит, лишь хрипло и горячо дышит ему в грудь.  
  
\- Твоя Диана, - она вдруг мажет губами по его груди и целует там, куда совсем недавно била. – А ты мой Баки, - она снова его седлает, прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев к левой стороне, к жесткой границе из шрамов, лучистым венцом обрамляющих стык плоти с металлом. У Баки вырывается задавленный выдох, слишком громкий в ночной тишине, но он его не слышит. Последний раз, не считая случайных контактов тело к телу в толпе, его касались только сапоги и приклады гидровской опергруппы и руки гидровских лаборантов, готовящих Солдата к обнулению.  
  
За все время самоволки он не завел ни одного знакомства, в перерывах между ломками по препаратам, в извечных бегах на опережение и попытках угадать, где в его теле спрятан очередной «жучок» крайне плохо получалось думать о чем-либо постороннем. Кроме того, как Солдата, его обучали игнорировать как необходимости, так и желания тела, поэтому фантазия о сексе у Баки прямо сейчас имелась одна-единственная, и ей было без малого семьдесят лет.  
  
\- Баки…  
  
Баки вздрагивает всем телом и жмурит глаза, ловя ощущения от одного только звучания своего имени на чужих губах. Совершенно несексуальная и несоответствующая происходящему мысль бьет его осознанием, что еще совсем недавно он был полумертвым расходным материалом в секретной лаборатории, а теперь он здесь, его член стоит как каменный, и побоку ему криогенная заморозка, электрошок и все прочие, прошедшие через его вены химикаты.  
  
Они не меняли позы, обоих более чем устраивала та, что была. О Боги, как же многое она напоминала!  
  
Она насадилась, как тогда, совсем чуть-чуть, на пробу, чтобы изучить его реакцию. Тогда Баки не проявлял особого интереса к процессу, потому что удовольствие плохо вписывалось в его тогдашнюю исковерканную картину мира. Нынешний Баки, переживший намного больше нечеловеческих зверств, оказался слишком нетерпелив, чтобы тратить время на прелюдию. Она хотела растянуть для него удовольствие, как раньше, как он любил. Но Баки слишком торопился, боясь проснуться от своих фантазий, он больше не брезговал пользовать бионикой, как раньше, поэтому теперь схватил ее за бедра сразу обеими руками и рывком насадил до конца.  
  
\- Бааааакиии… - растянув в гортанном крике его имя, она безо всякой подготовки прогнулась дугой.   
  
Не убирая рук с ее бедер, Баки потянул ее вверх, дурея от ощущений, а ее вынуждая разочарованно стонать от того, что он едва не выскользнул из нее, прежде чем снова опустить до упора.  
  
Слишком реалистичный, слишком чувственный, слишком прекрасный сон, чтобы претендовать на реальность. Баки хотел бы сделать все, но не мог ничего, чтобы его продлить, поэтому он все равно проснулся, один в чересчур светлом, смутно знакомом помещении со сложной геометрической конструкцией потолочных балок и полным отсутствием на них паутины.  
  
Кое как отдышавшись, на чистом автопилоте Баки протянул левую руку, чтобы пошарить ею по полу, но вместо этого бионика, скользнув на миг в невесомость, громко ударилась о прикроватную тумбочку, едва не сбив совсем неожиданный предмет – стилизованные часы-будильник, витиеватые стрелки которых показывали без пяти три по полудню.   
  
Что ж… выходит, свой сон он действительно продлил. Так продлил, что запутался в годах, что, в прочем, абсолютно для него не ново. Медленно, но верно проникаясь осознанием происходящего и выбираясь из пограничного состояния между спячкой (никак иначе назвать это у него язык не поворачивался) и явью, Барнс потянулся на постели. Мышцы, вопреки ожиданию, отозвались не болью, а сладкой истомой. Да… иногда его мозг вот так с ним шутил. Вернее, шутил он постоянно, от ночи к ночи менялись только жанры: расчлененка, боевик, порно…  
  
Баки предпочитал по возможности с одинаковой легкостью отпускать любые сны, как приятные, так и кошмары.  
  
Вот и сегодня, медленно перекатив голову по подушке, он сосредоточил взгляд на тумбочке, на которой в кое-то веки не ширился ряд пузырьков с цветными этикетками, не валялись окровавленные тряпки, вообще не водилось ничего лишнего, кроме будильника и забавного вида пузатой кружки с лаконичной надписью «Milk» и характерным молочным следом по форме губ на краю.  
  
Баки улыбнулся, не уставая наслаждаться свободой движений, вальяжно раскинул в стороны руки и даже не стал проверять, лежал ли под подушкой верный «Скорпион».  
  
Снизу, из кухни, доносился монотонный речитатив. Прежде, чем зацепиться вниманием, точнее, обонятельными рецепторами, за информацию, в последнее время намного более важную, чем новостные криминальные сводки, Баки подметил краем сознания, что диктор бубнил по-русски. Ему вторило шкворчение на плите и звуки прочей активности, на которые Баки шел, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по нагретому солнцем полу.  
  
Шкворчел, затевая перспективные переговоры с его желудком, пухлый, нетерпеливо лезущий из сковороды омлет. Закипал, дымясь над джезвой, кофе. Смотря на все это, Баки привычно чуть потряс головой, убеждаясь в реальности происходящего, а затем дал себе мысленный зарок проснуться завтра с петухами и не минутой позже, потому что, черт возьми, завтраки в постель – это его обязанность.  
  
\- Начало четвертого. Ваш новый рекорд, сержант, - промурлыкала она, когда Баки подошел и собственническим движением обнял ее со спины. И увлек в поцелуй, стоило ей лишь слегка обернуться.  
  
Ее шрамы исчезли, а волосы отрасли слегка длиннее каре. Они жили… их на законных основаниях поселили в доме с такими удобствами, неудобно пампезными, о которых Баки раньше знать не знал. Не где-то в великом, продуваемом всеми ветрами нигде, а по юридически официально существующему в штате Гавайи адресу, куда охотно доставляли почту, привозили пиццу, куда выстраивалась очередь из курьеров-зевак, жаждущих хоть одним глазком посмотреть изнутри на обитель миллиардера. В которой, однако, обитал ни разу ни миллиардер.  
  
Днем позже Барнс все же умудрился проснуться… почти с петухами. Электронный календарь на микроволновке поприветствовал его ровной строчкой неоново-зеленых цифр: 04.07.17 6:21:12 A.M.  
  
В графе «События» на плоскости голограммы значилось «День Независимости США».   
  
Баки исправно стригся и каждый день старательно сбривал отрастающую с невероятной скоростью щетину. Местный климат чаще всего не считался с его давней привычкой носить одновременно несколько слоев одежды, поэтому, как и предсказывал Фьюри, проблем с маскировкой не возникало. Достаточно было влезть в шкуру самого себя 40-ых годов прошлого века. Не слишком комфортно Баки в ней себя чувствовал, но зато пальцем в людных местах на него никто не показывал.   
  
Почти.  
  
\- Смотри-смотри-смотри, Джек! Да нет же, вон туда! Смотри! Он очки снял… – Баки невольно напрягся и вернул аксессуар на лицо, но в целом сделал вид, будто ничего не слышал и вовсе ему все равно. – Кто? Ну ты даешь! Ты вообще хоть раз был в музее Капитана? Это же Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, тупица! Один из Ревущей Команды, друг и боевой товарищ Капитана Америка!   
  
Баки беззвучно выругался, сквозь зеркальные двери терминала наблюдая за двумя школьниками, непонятно что забывшими в зале ожидания аэропорта именно здесь и именно сегодня, прикипевшими к месту и старательно прожигающих дыру у него в спине. Баки поощрял любознательность, сам когда-то таким был, но всему же должен быть предел…  
  
\- Сам ты тупица! – обижено рявкнул Джек. - Я сто раз в музее был. Там говорили, что Джеймс Барнс – единственным из команды Капитана, кто отдал жизнь на службе своей Родине. Он умер в 44-ом. А если даже нет, то он сейчас должен быть дряхлым дедулей…  
  
\- Капитана тоже все считали мертвым, но он оказался вполне себе живым. И ни капли он… - мальчуган вдруг подавился окончанием фразы и прикипел взглядом к чему-то левее плеча друга. Баки проследил его взгляд через отражение и… шепотом договорил за лишенного дара речи парнишку его мысль.  
  
\- …не похож на дедулю.  
  
В их направлении, вернее, в направлении Баки, в то время как детвора грозила стать невольными свидетелями, надвинув на глаза бейсболку, шел никто иной, как Стивен Роджерс. В спортивном костюме, кроссовках, со средних размеров спортивной сумкой в руке. Преуспевающий спортсмен на заре карьеры – да, но черта с два столетний дедушка.  
  
Самым краем глаза Баки увидел, как у мальчишек в отражении синхронно раскрылись рты.  
  
\- Бак…  
  
\- Стив…  
  
Никто из них не произнес сентиментальное: «Я скучал!», оба предпочли ограничиться брутальным: «Я рад тебя видеть», что в переводе на довоеннобруклинский служило равнозначным синонимом к целому списку фраз, вроде: «Без тебя было плохо», «Скучал», «Виноват», «Прости» и так далее.  
  
Они не виделись и не поддерживали связь несколько месяцев. Учитывая обстоятельства, предшествующие расставанию, Баки терзался оправданными сомнениями: а состоится ли их встреча в принципе? Но вот они стоят друг напротив друга в аэропорту солнечного Гонолулу, а Баки отвлекается на каких-то не в меру любознательных детишек… Вздор и только!  
  
Стоило Барнсу об этом подумать, Роджерс сгреб его в охапку медвежьих объятий, как если бы не было ни того моста, ни геликарриера, ни Бухареста, ни Сибири, ни даже Ваканды и зала суда, и это первая с 44-го встреча закадычных друзей.  
  
Челюсти у парнишек, наблюдающих развитие сцены, отвисли еще ниже.  
  
\- А я же говорил, что это он… Он живой! Баки Барнс! И Капитан с ним!  
  
Стиву отстраненно подумалось: «Бога ради, сынок, только не кричи об этом». Баки… Баки вспомнился Кони-Айленд и их последние дружеские объятия перед его отправкой на фронт.  
  
Спасая положение от нежелательной огласки, пришлось переброситься с мальчишками парой фраз и расписаться на робко сунутых в руки винтажных карточках. Баки с непривычки затупил, туго соображая, как же так вышло, что его подпись внезапно стала равной по ценности капитанской, но, в конце концов, он вывел забористую закорючку сразу после короткой записи: «Рэю от сержанта Барнса».  
  
\- А вы тоже теперь в Мстителях, мистер Барнс?  
  
Детская непосредственность снова вынудила Баки ненадолго зависнуть. Стив оттаял быстрее.  
  
\- Да, - сказал он таким серьезным голосом, что даже Баки не обнаружил бы подвоха, если бы не знал, как все на деле обстоит. – Только пока это большой секрет, поэтому… - он заговорщицки приложил к губам палец. – Тссс! Сержант Барнс прямо сейчас на ответственном задании, и о том, что он здесь, никто не должен узнать…  
  
Под лучами солнца, добросовестно раскаляющего ежедневную жаровню, двое мужчин шли к парковке.  
  
\- Я то думал, Капитан Честность врать не умеешь, а ты ребенку зубы так заговорил, что даже я проникся.   
  
\- Вообще-то я сказал правду, - ответ Стива обрезал слух серьезностью, после чего он едва заметно сбавил шаг, разглядывая внезапно ставшие ужасно интересными узоры кирпичной кладки под их ногами. - У тебя сейчас действительно задание ответственнее некуда, Баки… Я так не волновался из-за знакомства с женщиной со времен… эм… никогда, пожалуй.  
  
Баки хотел подколоть: «Сопляк», готовый услышать в ответ коронное «Тупица», но в последний момент передумал. И озвучил только то, что рвалось на свободу из самого сердца:

\- Спасибо, что приехал, Стив.


End file.
